


Never Leaving You

by FictionalNutter



Series: OhSam Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean, Big Brother Dean, Gen, Insecure Sam, Lonely Sam, Pre-Series, Protective John Winchester, Sam at Stanford, Stanford Era, Stubborn John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://ohsam.livejournal.com/268016.html?thread=2010608#t4171760">this</a> prompt about Sam feeling depressed during the first family weekend at Stanford until Dean shows up to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fictionalnutter.livejournal.com/2756.html).

"Dude, at least come hang out," Brady cajoled from the doorway. "I don't want to spend the whole day alone with my parents. They'd love for you to tag along."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You won't be alone, doofus. Your sister will be there."  
  
Brady scowled. "Not what I meant. That's almost worse. She's sixteen, man! You know what teenagers are like."  
  
"You're eighteen, remember?" Sam commented wryly.  
  
Brady threw his hands up in defeat. "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "I have studying to do."  
  
"No you don't," Brady countered. "You have sulking to do."  
  
"I can't be disappointed if I had no expectations," Sam pointed out. "Go, have fun with your family. Bring me back some barbeque or something." It was Stanford's first Family Weekend of the semester, about a month in, and there was a big barbeque that night for all the visiting family members and students.  
  
"Your loss, dude." Brady sighed and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Sam knew his roommate meant well, but Sam wasn't in the mood to hang out with someone else's family. Thinking about his father still made him alternatively angry and depressed, and he tried not to think about Dean at all. His brother had been silent when his father had kicked him out, and Sam wasn't sure if he was upset or resigned at this point.  
  
Technically Sam did have studying he could be doing, but he was too distracted to be productive. He tried reading for about half an hour before he gave up and decided to go work out. Maybe if he devoted himself to running for the next hour or so he could exhaust himself to sleep peacefully.  
  
Sam started rifling through his dresser for acceptable workout clothes when there came a sharp knock at the door. Sam froze, turning to stare at the door to the dorm in surprise. He knew that knock. With two steps he was at the door, flinging it open and staring in shock at the youn man on the other side.  
  
"Dean?" Sam demanded, incredulous.  
  
Dean threw his hands out and sarcastically declared, "Ta-da! Who were you expecting, Sammy?"  
  
"Honestly? Nobody!" Sam replied without thinking, stepping back automatically to allow his brother entry. "What are you even doing here?"  
  
"I know how to use Google," Dean replied defensively. "You don't call, so I keep tabs however I can. It's family weekend, right? There's freaking banners everywhere. I figured a visit was in order."  
  
Sam cycled through a few degrees of surprise before he was able to respond. "I didn't think..." He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say and not wanting to be rude.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Look, Sam, I know things didn't exactly go smoothly when you left. Dad's pretending it never happened, but he's keeping tabs too. He stalks hunter news relentlessly for anything in California so he knows you aren't going to mysteriously bite it. He won't make the first move, you know that, but he still cares. Me, I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you left. Obviously I wish you hadn't, but you hate hunting. I get that. I've decided that you can leave the business behind, but you don't get to leave the family behind, Dad's pride be damned. I'm not leaving you." He said the last bit firmly, leaving no room for doubt. "I didn't plan to give a speech," he admitted with a chuckle. "I just wanted to make sure you knew - OOF!"  
  
Dean was cut off as Sam threw his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Guess it's a good thing I showed up," Dean chuckled.  
  
"Thanks," Sam said, his words muffled by Dean's jacket. He finally pulled back, smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages. "I don't want to lose you. Or Dad, but..."  
  
"Dad will come around, eventually," Dean said dismissivley. "In the meantime, I'll stop by whenever I'm within a few hours, and I'll call and check in so you know we're good and I'll know how you are. You can bitch about annoying students or whatever issues college throws at you, and I'll probably have a rant to give about werewolfs or some asshole in a bar who gipped me money." Dean shrugged. "We'll make it work."  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Sam said fervently. "I've been worried about you guys, but I didn't know if you would pick up if I called."  
  
"I'll always pick up," Dean declared. A beat passed, and he added, "I'm starving. You have food at this school?"  
  
Sam laughed. "There's a barbeque for family weekend in about an hour. C'mon, I'll give you a tour."  
  
"So, any hot babes?" Dean asked, dodging Sam's swat as the two headed out into the hall together.


End file.
